


Magic Works (Preferably off the Road)

by DValkyrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fleur being a pest is the best Fleur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is a good driver, it's just her horny passenger that is being a pain. Fleurmione One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Works (Preferably off the Road)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have sex and drive, kids. 
> 
> 'Magic Works' by The Weird Sisters was the song. It's played during the Yule Ball.
> 
> Discalimer: Don't own anything. All rights go to the owners.

Hermione got her muggle licence at a reasonable age. She was a good driver; never went over the speed limit, always stopped at the lights, and have never been in a crash. Her parents insisted on buying her a car, as an anniversary present. Although Fleur didn’t like to drive (especially a muggle car,) she had no qualm with Hermione's driving.

They were in Much Wenlock for a weekend away, and Hermione wanted to go on a drive around the countryside. The windows were down, and Fleur had bewitched the radio to play the WWN through the muggle radio. Hermione didn’t mind, as she never listened to the radio anyway.

“I don’t understand how you can just let your mind wander with music,” Hermione said to Fleur as they turned onto the road. Hermione’s VW 2000 Polo, in a modest indigo, hummed coolly with their conversation. Fleur shrugged, opening a window to let the country air in to cleanse her nostrils.  
  
“It’s a ‘abit. In France, everyone listens to the radio,” Fleur explained with a small smile on her face. Hermione looked so relaxed driving, her hands were firmly on the steering wheel, but she gave off a calm aura.  
  
“I still can’t believe you talked me into attending Glastonbury…you don’t even listen to muggle music!” Hermione grinned, opening her window as well. Fleur shrugged again, flipping her sunglasses down and pushing her seat back to allow more legroom.  
  
“When in Rome,” she started, but Hermione just scoffed, turning on the indicator to get into another lane.  
  
“Do you have any idea how The Weird Sisters managed to get a spot in the line up?”  
  
“No idea, but it will be nice to hear a familiar sound…in all regards,” Fleur’s lips tilted into a small smirk.

Hermione knew what she meant; The Weird Sisters being a popular band in the wizarding world would give Fleur a sense of familiarity. They also played at the Yule ball, when Fleur asked Hermione to attend during the Triwizard Tournament. The two danced to their music until their feet started to ache. However, The Weird Sisters also provided an atmosphere for their private time…  
  
Hermione blushed, and Fleur let out a light giggle as the brunette caught onto what she meant. The blonde tapped her feet to the music as Hermione focused on the road, like any good driver should.  
  
“Do you have a destination in mind, ‘Ermione?” Fleur asked, turning the volume down a bit as the English witch shrugged.  
  
“Not really, but if we can find a café or something, let’s stop there and get something to eat.”  
  
“We ate before we left,”  
  
“Excuse you, Delacour, but driving makes me hungry.”  
  
Fleur smiled at the younger woman, and raised her hands in surrender. Hermione grinned, her grey t-shirt fluttered as the sleeves got caught in the wind. She had taken off her blouse because, by some miracle, the temperature was fairly warm. Fleur was so used to the French weather, that her flannel shirt was buttoned up over her white top, and her leather jacket was loosely over her shoulders.  
  
“I will not argue with you, _Ma Cherie,_ ” Fleur smiled, staring out at the countryside wistfully. Hermione clicked her tongue and tilted her head to the side, she treasured the small wins in her life. Closing her eyes, Fleur enjoyed the small rays of sun that peeked through the clouds as Hermione changed lanes again.

They sat in a comfortable silence as the Polo continued down the road, the hills rolled and the greenery swept with the motion. After the latest song finished, a familiar guitar riff started. The Veela opened her eyes, recognizing the riff at once. Fleur took her sunglasses off and put them on top of her head.  
  
“Ah, this is the song,” she smirked, and Hermione’s blood ran cold. She knew the song too. 'Magic Works' by The Weird Sisters.   
  
“This song brings back memories of our time after the Yule Ball, in ze Beauxbatons carriage, with ze gorgeous galaxy above us,” Fleur continued to drawl, her accent growing thicker as she watched Hermione’s face pale at an alarming rate.   
  
“You know it, with your dress on ze floor, your hands tangled in my hair as i went down on your exquisite body,” With a silent smirk, Fleur undid her seat belt, letting it retract, and leaned forward.

"Put your seatbelt back on, Fleur!" Hermione hissed, but Fleur ignored her and started to stroke Hermione’s thigh. With a squeak, Hermione’s foot jammed against the pedal, but she recovered control as her mouth turned dry.

“N-n-n-no, now is _not_ the time,” Hermione stuttered, hissing as those long, delicate fingers caressed her thigh. Fleur leaned forward, moving her mouth up to the English witch’s ear. She started to murmur in French, making Hermione’s breath hitch.

“Fleur! I am driving for Merlin’s sake!” Hermione was starting to panic as Fleur nibbled on her ear. There were no cars in front of behind them, but Hermione didn’t want to crash because of her Veela girlfriend’s sexual needs. The blonde’s hand moved up to the top of the brunette’s jeans, and slipped inside, making Hermione squeal in a very girly fashion. Fleur continued to speak in French, making Hermione’s face turn bright red.

“ _Fleur!_ ” The driver’s breath grew shallow, but she let out a moan as Fleur’s lips worked magic on her neck- the most arousing spot on Hermione Granger’s body.

The driver’s hands were shaking on the wheel as Fleur moved further and further down her neck and eventually started nipping at the exposed collarbone.

Fleur’s left hand was stroking against Hermione’s nether regions, and the left was moving back the fabric from the grey t-shirt. The French witch was careful not to obscure the driver’s vision, but as the song entered the bridge, her hand quickened her pace. Hermione started to sweat as Fleur nipped at her collarbone with desire.

If it were anywhere but in a moving car, Hermione would welcome Fleur’s doing, but it was distracting her from their drive.

“F-Fleur, I swear to Merlin and any higher being above, if you don’t stop I will personally…I’ll…”

Her threats turned into moans as Fleur continued to give her pleasure. The brunette’s breathing became short and rapid, as she felt herself nearing the edge. She was struggling to keep her eyes from closing; her foot was shaking against the acceleration pedal, making the car jerk forward.

Fleur’s thumb stroked against Hermione’s spot, and the woman was about to howl in ecstasy, to scream in desire-

But Fleur’s hand slipped out of Hermione’s pants, and Hermione let out a scream of anguish. The blonde pulled herself away from her lover, a smirk crossed her face.

Hermione threw herself against the wheel; her entire body was shaking as she tried to regain control of her breath.

“Wh-what the bloody hell was  _that?_ And why the _fuck_  did you _stop?!_ ” Hermione wailed, regaining control of the car while shooting daggers at the blonde.

Fleur shrugged, “The song finished,”  
  
“The  _song?!_ ”  
  
“The song,  _oui_ ,” The Veela let a Cheshire grin slink onto her lips as she leaned in to kiss Hermione on the cheek.  
  
“Magic Works finished, so I finished.”  
  
Hermione stared, gobsmacked at her lover’s antics.  The bloody song was done so _she_ was done?! She's a fucking Veela!! How the hell could she just turn it off like that?!

The English witch’s eye twitch as she tried to comprehend the actions, and Fleur simply enjoyed the baffled expression on Hermione’s face. It was very rare for the other woman to not understand something.

“It is the mood the song brings with it, ‘Ermione,” Fleur shrugged, crossing her legs and staring out of the window.

That ever present smile tugged at her lips as Hermione let out another incoherent sound. The brunette’s legs were shaking, and she was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, that Fleur wouldn’t be surprised if the mould changed.

Her knuckles white and face flushed, Hermione indicated to pull over onto a small dirt patch off of the road. Fleur perked up as Hermione slowed down, put the breaks on and turned off her faithful muggle automobile. She turned to face Fleur, and captured her lips with her own. The possessiveness made Fleur moan with pleasure. When Hermione pulled away, she took a second to regain some control of her respiration.

“Fleur, when you do _that_ …” Hermione’s voice was thick as her brown eyes bore into the blue. Fleur’s smile never wavered, but her eyebrows shot up when Hermione finished her sentence.

“For the love of Merlin, at least _finish_ what you start.”

Fleur couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter as Hermione grabbed her shoulders.

“I’m going to replay that song, and you need to prove to me that magic  _does_ work. Understand?”  
  
"But, what about the drive?" Fleur asked, not really caring about the response. Hermione scoffed and took off her seatbelt.  
  
"To hell with the drive, just fuck me."

Fleur’s eyes glinted with sexual mischief as Hermione pulled out her wand and rewound the radio back to that damned song by The Weird Sisters.

“As you wish, _mon amour,”_ Fleur smiled, before pushing Hermione back into her seat and got to work.

           


End file.
